List of deaths
This a list of those who died in the series, and those who are mentioned to have died before the events of series. Before the series * Mecc Family (Fertilia Mecc, Grady Mecc, and their children)—passed away sometime before the events of the series. *Lumberjacks—many died while building the Northwest Manor. *Ghost of Northwest Manor—killed by a flying axe and returns later as a ghost. *Nathaniel Northwest—died by choking on bark sometime before the events of the series. *Ma and Pa Duskerton—stricken down with double heart attacks brought on by the teens' "newfangled" rap music and later return as ghosts. *Jeffy Fresh, Byrone, and Rosie—killed by the Summerween Trickster sometime before the events of the series. *.GIFfany's creators—killed by .GIFfany after attempting to shut her down. *Original gnome queen—Eaten by a badger at the beginning of the summer. *Numerous Globnar tributes—died fighting for a time wish. Season 1 Headhunters *Wax figures—lost a battle to the death against Dipper and Mabel Pines, except for Wax Larry King's head. Dipper vs. Manliness *Old Manotaur—eaten by Leaderaur. Double Dipper *Dipper clones and Paper Jam Dipper—dissolved by water sprinklers, except for Tyrone and clones 3 and 4. *Tyrone—dissolved by Pitt Cola. Summerween *Summerween Trickster—eaten alive by Soos. The Deep End *Squirrel— burned alive outside the Mystery Shack. Land Before Swine *Fairy—accidentally killed by Soos. *Miners—some miners were taken and killed by the Pterodactyl. *Baby Pterodactyl—eaten by Old Man McGucket. Shorts Lefty *Little green men—committed mass suicide after being discovered. Season 2 Scary-oke *Zombies—many zombies are killed by Dipper, Mabel, and Stan. The rest were killed when the trio sang Taking Over Midnight, causing the zombies' skulls to shatter. The Golf War *Big Henry—poisoned by a gas leak. Soos and the Real Girl *.GIFfany—deleted from existence when her game disc was melted in a pizza oven. Little Gift Shop of Horrors *Clay monsters—mixed up into a big pile of clay while fighting. Blendin's Game *Globnar tribute—erased from existence by his opponent. *Spectator—disintegrated by Time Baby. Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons *Ogres—cut in half by Dipper and Ford Pines. *Impossibeast—exploded into muffins. The Stanchurian Candidate *Mayor Befufftlefumpter—died after nearly a century in office. Roadside Attraction *Numerous male tourists—victims of Darlene. Their corpses were trapped with her webs and kept in Widow's Peak, to be later moved to the mummy museum. Weirdmageddon Part 1 *Lolph and many members of the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron—killed by Bill Cipher when trying to stop him from destroying space and time. (According to the end credits cryptogram, Time Baby will reform in 1,000 years). * Prisoner—eaten by The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity while chasing Dipper and Wendy. Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality *Mabeland residents (except Xyler and Craz)—Destroyed after the destruction of Mabel's bubble. Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls * Many of Bill's Eye-Bats-Killed when Dipper, Mabel, and the other survivors fought back against Bill. * Bill Cipher—Killed when Stanford erases him from Stanley's mind. de:Liste der Verstorbenen Category:Lists Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 1 creatures Category:Shorts creatures Category:Season 2 creatures Category:Males Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Groups